The invention relates to an exhaust system for internal combustion engines, in particular two-cycle internal combustion engines, with a resonance-type exhaust part which includes at least one diffuser-cone unit with a diffuser and a countercone, with a connecting part having a preferably constant cross section arranged between the diffuser outlet cross section and cone inlet cross section.